Stepping Into the Danger Zone
by Colorici74
Summary: "For her, venom was something like blood or saliva. She had it stocked everywhere, produced by her body, and it was indispensable for her system. She couldn't continue her existence without venom. It kept her alive, healthy, forever young; she was like a snake engrafted with a scorpion whose body had been injected with spider genes. She was fatal." One-shot.


_**A/N: Oh, yeah, here I am, with another abstract fic for your hungry eyes XD This time I've talked about another topic, exorcism. Even if in my recent story, 'The Inner Devil', Madoka was also possessed by a demon, no one prayed for her soul. Well, here, there'll be different.**_

_**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes; because my 'e' key doesn't work properly, I possibly spelled wrongly some words. I apologize.**_

* * *

Stepping Into the Danger Zone

Gingka's body was trembling, surrounded by semi-darkness, the moonlight reflecting into his brownish big, innocent eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" a sexy voice asked in a fake caring manner, "You look pale."

The bed he was lying on was inside a small, darkish room. However, he wasn't alone; and he knew it. There was a body next to him. Not a naked one, but a half-naked girl was collapsing next to him, emanating heat against his weak body.

She was dressed in her usual clothes, but the upper part of her body had just a purplish bra covering it, her slim abdomen being obvious. The colors couldn't be distinguished really well due to the severe loss of light the room suffered, but the violet was still visible.

Gingka gulped as she changed her position, and, instead, she got laid on top of him, her long polished nails slightly scratching his cheek. Even if it could seem mean, she apparently did that in affection. Somehow. "So, sweetie, tell me..." she whispered seductively, smirking. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing!" he rushed to answer, for her huge delight.

"Good, then. 'Cause I think I'll play with you a little..." she continued, running her hand through his hair, "But you won't mind, isn't it so?" she added in the end, hungrily staring at his locks. It was like she was eating him through her eyes. He immediately shook his head, fearfully, so she wiped away her old smirk, creating place for a new one, a much wider one. Her manicured hand cupped his chin as she was sniffing the sweet scent floating in the air.

It didn't look like her. It was like... something possessed her. Maybe a demon.

However, Gingka wasn't an exorcist, so it was useless to state that there was a demon inside her. Plus, demons and exorcism are something supernatural, and Gingka wasn't really used with this. Of course, he believes in ghosts, but doesn't have knowledge of deeper notions like exorcism.

She mashed her lips into his, however, you couldn't say that they _shared_ a kiss because he wasn't responding. Her lips tasted soil and blood, and he definitely didn't like it, but couldn't dare to pull away before she does. It took her some moments to break apart, and, when she did that, she let a trail of a black, viscous liquid on his still pursed lips. A drop of venom dripped from her lips, slid down at the edge of her mouth, wetting a small area of her facial skin as a copious chuckle escaped from her toxic soft lips.

But she didn't seem amused. Or maybe she was, but it seemed more like she was laughing at something... or _someone_. At him. She felt pity for him, in a mean, cocky and rude manner. "Hey, babe, what's the matter? You look pale..." she mockingly whimpered, stoking his hair, "And you're shivering... Are you cold?"

He didn't dare to answer. He was that afraid that he couldn't even scream, his breaths changing into gulps, which personally pleased her even more.

"P-Please... G-Get... Out... Let... Your... Soul... Be... Saved... I... Beg... You." he dared to mumble under his breath, eyes tightly shut.

And the smirk on her face faded away. "What?" she blankly questioned.

Silence.

Then she burst into laughter, thinking probably that everything is just a joke. "Are you perhaps praying for my soul, babe? You're trying to be..."

"... an exorcist?"

As he answered, she immediately got up, put her shirt on, then began to growl to him. "Don't you dare to come next to me!" she yelled as retreating, taking refuge on the hall.

Gingka was somehow surprised that it worked; he looked down at his hands as he felt something like... a metamorphose. Yeah, there were his arms actually... changing into... swords. His pupils dilated in shock.

"W-W-What's going on...?" he helplessly muttered as watching his new-brand hands glowing in the moonlight. "It's like..."

Then he realized.

Shock. Those swords were...

He smirked as getting up, then ran towards his so-called friend. "Come back! Madoka! Come here!" he yelled as running towards her, a confident smirk lingering on his face. Madoka retreated more and more, letting him chase her. Now he can also see that her arms were changed. So he understood. Everything owned to the supernatural, including her.

And, as he guessed, she was a demon. She had super speed, she had black horns, she had deformed arms, venom flowing through her entire body, at which she was immune due to the million years since her body produces it. Her delicate, once cute face changed dramatically, a more feral look setting on it. Now she had sharp facial features, including pointed ears and sharp fangs. Her bluish eyes turned black in all the ways possible, including the iris and her sclera.

He chased her inside that house, and, as they were running, both broke different objects, like vases, glasses and plates, but neither cared.

But he also changed. But he was more like... an angel. _Tenshi_. _Tenshi_ vs. _Akuma_. The famous endless battle between angels and demons. Between lightness and darkness. But why them? They should have been more like a couple, not enemies.

How can he hurt her? His friend? Even if she was possessed by a demon, she was his friend. But now it seemed useless. He has to drive the demon out without hurting her? Won't she die if the demon dies? No, she definitely wasn't his friend anymore. Now she was in the possession of a demon, so she wasn't Madoka anymore. At least, not _that_ Madoka.

Those two ran, and ran, and ran, and ran... Until they got outside.

The full moon was supervising over the big and quiet yard of that brothel, like watching the battle between those two. The prayer quickly took the small chance and attacked the demon, trying to horizontally cut its abdomen, but it didn't really work. She jumped out of the danger zone of his blade, backfliping away. Then, she ran to his back, and, with the speed of light, she snatched some feathers from his angel wings. Yeah, he even had wings.

He immediately responded by turning around, and paring her demonic arms, which, surprisingly, had been tougher than he thought, and, with incredible strength, she pushed his sword away, as it shined into the moonlight. "Go away, go away, damn you!" she yelled in deep anger, spitting him with poison from her mouth.

For her, venom was something like blood or saliva. She had it stocked everywhere, produced by her body, and it was indispensable for her system. She couldn't continue her existence without venom. It kept her alive, healthy, forever young; she was like a snake engrafted with a scorpion whose body had been injected with spider genes. She was fatal.

All of sudden, he started to cough, the coughs forbidding him from battling anymore.

And she burst into laughter again, in that way only she knows. "So you've finally tasted the poison, huh...?"

He lifted up his gaze to her, scared. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"You really thought I'd let you escape so easily? Didn't you realize that I had time to inject you with my poison all this time? My venom is like anthrax." She cockily smirked. "UNFORGIVING!" she decisively added as her demonic hand scratched him on his abdomen.

He seemed sick, but he continued to fight. Both coughing and hurt body were terrifying him at that moment.

At that moment, when...

"GINGKA! LISTEN TO ME!"

He looked around, confused. "W-What was that...? Who's talking?"

"Die! I'll kill you if you follow me around!" Madoka yelled, but the person whom the message was destined to wasn't him. There was...

Oh. No. It couldn't be. There was something like a reflection of Madoka's face into the demon's pure black eyes. This time it wasn't the demonic her, but it was the human her, with the same eyes, the same figure, the same everything. She seemed terrified, alone and helpless. "THE SHOULDER!" she screamed desperately, "THAT'S HER WEAK POINT! THE SHOULDER, TH-"

She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because the demon stopped her again. "Die!" she yelled again as she attacked the angel in front of her.

"T-The shoulder...? The shoulder?"

Gingka cast a quick look at her shoulder while fighting with her. She had something like a drawing printed on the rough, deformed skin. Something like a... pentagram. A pentagram, yeah, the symbol of the devil. It didn't look like a tattoo, but it seemed like someone engraved it by using brutal strength.

...

A knife! Someone drew that using a knife or something really sharp... which probably produced pain. Pain, pain... Pain... How can he understand the pain of the soul that had been possessed? Without being able to have control?

"DIE!" he yelled as directly stabbing her into that pentagram, which let out in the air a dazzling light fighting to win space over moon's one. Coughing, limping on the ground, he inserted the sword deeper into the skin, until it reached the other edge and the blade found itself outside, painted by a very dark liquid. "Die... A-And let your soul be saved..." he tiredly mumbled between his weak breaths as venom was throwing a party inside his body, creeping undisturbed through his veins.

A drop of blood came out from his stomach, brushed against his esophagus, then stroked his throat a little and finally wet his downer lip. And how good it felt... A drop of blood among so many drops of venom... Smiling to himself, he collapsed on the cold ground as the demon's soul started to float around in the air.

And, once again, the day had been saved by our hero.

Rest in peace.

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? Uh, weird, right? May be bad, but whatever... Ew, see ya at my next story... Byez XD I love you all :3 Kisses XD**_


End file.
